


Ruin

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: Loki strikes a deal to save the universe





	Ruin

It was a hidden temple in a forest that was itself hidden. Not even the inhabitants of this planet knew of its whereabouts. The architecture was at once ancient and advanced. It was not built by the inhabitants of this planet, either.

The lone figure stuck to the shadows as he snuck in. Stealth was imperative. His light steps and athletic frame helped keep him quiet. His dark leather garments and green cape helped keep him camouflaged.

Yet, he sensed no one. No guards patrolled the exterior, no surveillance watched his movements, no traps hindered his approach. It seemed he was free to walk in, even invited.

But the cautious being would not be so easily fooled. He kept his guard up as he crept warily along the aged graying not-stone. Beautiful blue peacocks strutted on the grounds like they owned the place. Their cries and calls were loud and undisturbed by his presence. He stopped at the tall, narrow entrance to the temple. Well, it looked narrow because of its height, but it could easily allow Asgard’s two broadest warriors to enter side-by-side.

The stealthy man did not go in through the door, however. He craned his head up to the large window above the door. That’s where his tracking spell was leading him. He could either wander through the interior of an unknown building, or he could jump ahead to the room he desired. Jump is what he did.

He stood back, calculating his jump like a well-honed jaguar. Dazzling jade green eyes narrowed in calculation. Patches of sun illuminated his alabaster skin. A gentle breeze played with shoulder-length lazy curls the color of the cat he imitated. Then he lept in the air and landed smoothly, silently, on the platform of the window.

He had come so far, made it so close. It was here, he could feel it! He only had to find which one. Which one became a daunting task. The room was filled with high shelves placed close together and stacked with countless scrolls, parchments and books. Even otherworldly electronic devices occupied a portion of the vast chamber of shelves. 

The stealthy man crept through the narrow aisles formed by the shelves, allowing his Seidr to guide him. He could feel it in his very skin. It grew stronger with every step. He reached an intersection. Turn right? The spell weakened. Turn left? The spell strengthened. Thus he managed to find his treasure in record time.

It was here! It existed after all! The Forgotten Scroll, just as the space stone had shown him. Oh, everyone knew of the infinity stones by now, even some of the inhabitants of this meager planet. Everyone knew that they existed before the universe and after it. What no one knew, was that along with the stones, was a scroll informing how to use them. That’s why it was called the Forgotten scroll, and that’s why it took a vision from one of the stones itself for the treasure hunter to find it.

He reached out with one armored hand, testing with his Seidr to make sure it was indeed the scroll he sought. It was such an unassuming little thing, wrapped top and bottom around thin logs and tied with a silk ribbon. It looked like everything else in this chamber of records. Without the spell, he might not have been able to find it at all. But he did and he examined it curiously. Then he laid hand on it, picked it up. It was his! 

He was just about to send the invaluable object to his dimensional pocket when he heard a sound. Much like the clearing of a throat. The man spun in its direction, momentarily startled. His long locks swayed around him elegantly. He caught a glimpse of copper skin then, and regained his composure. He was not alone after all.

“Greetings, thief,” said the figure. Her voice was deep, melodious, soft, definitely female.

“I’ve stolen nothing but knowledge from this … unusual hidden library,” the stealthy one countered, grasping the Forgotten Scroll tightly in his hand.

“You think it is free for the taking, that which you hold?” the woman challenged. A dark brown eye danced in the firelight before disappearing.

“I have seen no one’s claim on it,” the man offered. He turned on the spot to try and follow the tiny glimpses of his opponent.

“Then see one now. These records are mine!” Finally, she stepped into plain view. Copper skin was almost a literal description because of how much it shined -- very healthy. She wore pants with puffy legs common in the region, a small top that exposed a belly button piercing, a veil over her hair and a small golden tierra. 

“I’m very sorry, but I must relieve you of this one. The universe depends on it.” The man turned toward the exit, his black hair shining in the firelight, his green cape swishing slightly. He took a few long strides, but stopped abruptly. The woman was in front of him again, quite suddenly. 

“I think not! No one steals from this goddess and lives.” Her voice grew angry and with it, a sort of growling and echoing reverberated through it. 

“You are a goddess,” the man hummed. “What a blessed meeting, then, for I am a god.” The woman tilted her head curiously. The man continued. “Loki, Norse god of mischief,” he introduced.

“Saraswati, Hindu goddess of wisdom and learning,” the woman answered, her voice returning to normal.

“A pleasure, your worship,” Loki said with a slight bow. “So here we are, two deities at a standoff. How ever shall we proceed?” He cast her a devilish smile that made her heart flutter. He was extremely handsome, after all.

“I can think of one way,” Saraswati offered. Loki wouldn’t hear it.

“I’m sure it’s a fascinating idea, but I really must be going now.” He tried to brush past her, relying on his superior Asgardian strength to leave the temple. She didn’t budge.

“What’s your hurry, little god?” she taunted. Loki deliberated. Should he waste time on the truth? The very scroll he took spoke volumes against any lie he could tell.

“Do you like being worshipped, Saraswati, Hindu goddess of wisdom and learning?” She looked at him attentively. “Do you count your loyal subjects? Have you noticed a dramatic and sudden drop in their numbers?” She lowered her eyes then looked at him again, subtly confirming his theory. “The universe is in danger, and only this scroll can help. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Saraswati still did not budge.

“I live alone in a hidden temple in a hidden forest on a planet of savages. What makes you think I care about the universe?”

“You lost half your constituents and you’re willing to let them be gone?” Loki challenged.

“Their number will replenish. If there’s one thing these vermin are good at, it’s reproduction.”

“I used to think of them that way. I called them ants. Then I learned there were things to value in them.”

“Things besides worship?” Saraswati asked doubtful.

“Yes.”

“But they worshipped you, too.”

“Yes, they did, until we abandoned them. We saw they were not progressing fast enough and would never change their barbaric ways. So we stopped trying to influence and educate them.” Mundane history, Loki thought. “What about you?”

“Influence? Educate? Never. Their backward and barbaric ways are what keep us here! We long to be praised, worshipped. As long as this species survives, they will always worship us.” Saraswati sounded proud now, arrogant.

“That’s your downfall, then. I’m still taking the scroll, even if I have to fight you for it,” the god warned.

“I have a better offer!” the goddess hurriedly countered. She began walking behind and between shelves again.

“I’m listening.” Loki stifled an irritated sigh and raised his eyebrows in a sassy manner.

“I am a woman of many needs,” Saraswati began. “Most believe my title precludes me from … physical interests.” Loki was a studious observer. He thought he knew where she was going.

“Go on,” the thief prompted.

“No one comes to visit. No one comes to take care of my … needs.” The pale colors of her casual outfit were suddenly replaced with deep red satin showing ample back… and some tasteful sideboob. Long black hair graced her back and shoulders, curling luxuriously at the ends. Loki smiled his charming prince’s smile. This was getting interesting.

“And you think I can take care of your needs?” Loki asked, his voice dropping and turning velvet.

“I believe you have the proper… equipment,” Saraswati said softly. She was still circling, moving closer and closer to her target.

“And in return?” Loki asked, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“In return?” She glanced down at the scroll still in Loki’s hand. “In return, you may take the treasure that you seek.” She didn’t sound happy about it. Her voice became hard as she made the offer.

“That’s it? I have sex with you and you’ll let me leave with the scroll?” The woman growled out something that might have been a yes. Loki was on her instantly, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other gently stroking her arm. “Perhaps you expect the soft love-making of lovers,” he breathed against her ear. Then he moved his hand possessively from her arm to her neck, and grabbed hard enough to leave bruises on tender skin. “Or do you prefer a hard fuck against the wall?” His voice became a growl.

Saraswati’s skin already glistened with sweat and anticipation. How could she phrase what she wanted. “Simply bring me satisfaction,” she moaned. “Do this, and the scroll is yours.” Loki let her go and she spun gracefully to face him. “Do we have a deal?”

“How do we protect the scroll while I fulfill my end of the bargain?” Loki was sorely tempted to simply send it to his pocket as planned, but that seemed like dirty dealings. He wasn’t above them, but he was curious.

“Is this secure enough?” she was suddenly holding what looked like an old wire bird cage. She held up the other hand to reveal two golden keys. “They both open the cage. You will have one and I will have one, putting us on equal standing.” 

Loki inspected the cage with his Seidr, a hand hovering near it while he invaded Saraswati’s space and glared possessively at her. Sensing no inhibitions, he smiled. “Agreed.” he growled. 

The woman opened the cage door. Loki put the scroll in carefully. She closed it and locked it with one of the keys. Then she handed a key to the man and placed the other in her hair. Loki vanished his to that pocket he’d been wanting to use.

“That’s not a very secure place, darling. Once we start, I’ll use all of you.” It was a fair warning, but Saraswati did not relocate her key. A green shimmer ran across Loki’s form. He appeared in just his leather trousers. His boots, shirt, armor, cape and undergarments were all gone. “How about a more comfortable place, your worship?”

Saraswati took his hand and lead him through a small passage to a stairwell and up. They stopped at the top of the stairs and entered a room full of soft carpets and cushions and a large, luxurious bed. 

Loki looked around, taking in his surroundings. When his gaze returned to the goddess, she was naked and pulling him down on a pile of pillows. “Off,” she whispered in his ear as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

Loki shimmered off his pants so that he was as naked as she was. Her hands fell from the leather to his skin on his buttocks. Loki growled in pleasure. His hands squeezed and rolled her breasts while he breathed in the exotic aroma of her hair.

Two hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his head so she could look at his pretty face. Loki hummed curiously. The two hands on his butt were still squeezing his cheeks.

“Four arms,” he purred. “I can do that.” He magicked a second pair of arms under the first and grabbed her hips. “How many more can you do?” She shrugged all four arms as though to say, what you see. “Then let me entice you.”

Slowly, hands came out of everywhere until Saraswati was covered in them. Every inch of her was being stroked, squeezed, caressed and fondled, alighting every nerve with sensitivity. She moaned so loudly that a passerby might suspect a cow was in the temple! Loki chuckled to himself but smiled at her. When she was trembling with sensitivity, he finally withdrew his magical arms and returned to his normal appearance.

But the goddess wanted to play as much as she wanted to be played with. She forced Loki to roll back onto another pile of pillows so that he was lying on his back. Saraswati straddled his upper legs and smiled down possessively at him. Loki gazed up at her beauty with hooded eyes. She allowed his two hands to wander her breasts and sides and belly. Four hands had an advantage, however. Her upper arms went to his nipples to pinch and tweak and tease. Her lower hands found larger objects to play with. Loki was already starting to grow hard, and when her soft hand touched his dick, it jumped with excitement. Saraswati laughed seductively as she then reached for his balls. She couldn’t cover all of him the way he had covered her, but she went to town on the most sensitive parts.

Loki grew hard at her expert touch, but the bargain wasn’t for his own pleasure. He forced her back the other way onto her back now. “Let’s see what Hindu tastes like,” Loki growled with eyes low and a playful smirk. He looked dangerous as he moved his head between her thighs. Saraswati’s first instinct was to pull away, but loki wrapped his arms around her thighs and dragged her back toward himself. His superior strength held her in place while his lips and tongue teased her folds. “Would you know all of my names, your worship?” Loki growled against her clit, his breath touching it lightly. “They call me silvertongue for more than one reason.” She whimpered and writhed at the much needed, long desired stimulus. Loki was determined to make her feel every pleasure of his tongue before moving on. His tongue dipped into her and found her g-spot. It stretched deeper to all of her erogenous zones. Yet it never seemed to neglect her clit. She orgasmed three times before Loki relented. “Spicy,” he hissed as he surfaced. He lurched his body upward and settled under her arms. His long fingers reached between her open folds now, and his mouth descended on her nipples. He found with just a little bit of stretching, he could reach all the way to her cervix. “You are a tight one, and small. I hope your goddess physique includes stretching.”

“If you make me bleed, I will scream!” Saraswati warned.

“Oh, darling, you’ll scream whether or not you bleed,” Loki promised.

Two hands entangled in his rich black hair and rested against his scalp. Two hands dragged through slightly-browner black hair as she liked. After three more orgasms, Loki pulled his hand out. 

“Are you bound by the number three?” the Hindu goddess asked cheekily.

“Not at all, you worship. I just thought you might appreciate a breather before I push you further.” And just like that, Loki’s fingers were buried deep inside her again. He found her cervix and felt around for that hole, now closed. The mage sent a little Seidr into his fingers to cause her to feel pleasure, then he pushed one finger into the opening. He smiled with satisfaction when he’d found it, and all the more when the goddess moaned in the pleasure he caused her. “That’s your cervix opening, and that’s my power making it pleasurable.”

“You do like to brag,” Saraswati needled through clenched teeth. Loki slipped another finger through the cervix and the teeth no longer remained touching. She opened her mouth in an O shape and moaned in short gasps.

He twisted and wiggled his fingers to stretch the little hole, all the while making sure his target felt nothing but pleasure. When she finally came, he withdrew his fingers, holding them up to make sure she saw their extra length. He stuck them in his mouth to suck them clean, and when he pulled them out, they were normal size again.

The goddess licked her lips as she watched. “Do you want a taste?” Loki asked politely. He dug his fingers in her over-sensitive pussy again to coat his fingers for her. He placed them on her parted lips and waited. Saraswati turned dark angry eyes on him and took his fingers into her mouth and sucked off the juice while rolling her tongue between his fingers.

“I want something more… savory,” she pouted as she released him. “Something… larger…” She flicked her eyes down and back up in case he missed her meaning.

“Ah, you want a taste of this?” Loki waved his hand carelessly at his penis. Even that spoke of elegance and beauty. “Are you sure you can take as much meat as I have to give? Are you sure you can drink so much fluid in one sitting? You said yourself your needs have been neglected.”

“I can take whatever you have to offer,” the goddess purred and sat up to face him. Loki rose to his knees and the woman crouched before him. She massaged his testicles while watching his somewhat hard cock stretch and lengthen. To his gratification, she did gasp when he was fully erect.

“Go on, then,” he pressed with a smirk. “You said you can take it, so take it!” She rolled the tip of her tongue around the tip of his penis and teased the tiny slit. She licked down the length and back up, then repeated the gesture on the other side. Loki suppressed a grunt poorly as pleasure built. She turned dark brown eyes of passion and possession up to him as she slid dark red lips over the tip and down the length. “Come on, your worship. Surely a goddess can take it down her throat.”

Saraswati pushed until she felt his cock in the back of her throat, then she swallowed to get him down. She slid all the way along his length until her nose brushed his neatly trimmed black curls. Loki saw the bulge. He grinned with delight and lust. He used one hand to hold her dark curls away from her face. The other wrapped gently around her neck and the bulge. 

That’s when the lonely lady started moving. Oh, she was good! She kept her teeth off and her tongue moving and even fondled his balls. But the bargain was not for his pleasure… or at least, not his pleasure alone. Loki sent trickles of pleasure along his hand and into her skin so that she, too, would not go without.

It had been … centuries since the goddess had sucked dick. She didn’t remember it feeling this good. She hummed and moaned around him as she bobbed her head faster and faster, driving him to madness! She felt his testicles tighten and prepared herself for semen. Loki used the hand in her hair to press her face against his groin so the semen would all go into her stomach. He felt his own spasms as he emptied himself into her.

Pulling back, he remembered she had wanted to taste him. There was still enough left for her tongue to enjoy. She rolled it around in her mouth before swallowing with a smile. “Oh, Loki! Do all Norse gods taste this good?” Loki chuckled. He began to massage her as he guided her down on the pillows. “Take me now, Loki! I’m ready for you!”

The god of mischief smirked as he lowered his mouth to her neck, his hands to her hips, and his still-hard cock to her soaking wet folds. “I do believe you are,” he teased as he rubbed himself against her to gather lubrication. When he saw she was about to come undone again just from this light playing, he slammed his hips into hers. Saraswati felt her prepared cervix stretch to accommodate him and gasped in amazement. It didn’t hurt as it should have.

Loki felt pressure on his own belly as he slid into her. It was so surprising that he unlatched himself from her neck and sat up, black hair flipping sexily. He saw what he had felt. The outline of his dick was clearly visible pushing out her skin.

He dragged his enormous cock out until only the head was buried inside her. “I hope you’re stronger than you look!” Loki growled happily. He slammed into her with godly force! This began a slow rhythmic jackhammering that left Saraswati on the brink of orgasm for over an hour.

“Are you ready, your worship?” Loki purred in her ear. “You’re so close now.”

“Please… please,” she plead in barely a whisper.

“Alright then, since you asked so nicely… cum!” All at once, the universe exploded in the strongest orgasm the goddess could remember experiencing. Loki rode her slow and gentle, watching her fall over the edge of bliss and into oblivion, all the way until she came back down and landed on the pillows again.

“That was … that was … amazing …” the goddess panted. “Amazing doesn’t even begin to cover it! You must let me repay you!”

“Ah-ah! This bargain was for your pleasure, not mine. Now get on your hands and knees so that I may continue to worship you.” Loki countered with a playful grin. It was clear she didn’t like being bossed around. For one thing, she lived alone most of her life, so there had never been anyone to make her decisions except herself. For another, she thought as a goddess, she was above such menial tasks as following orders. But Loki’s voice carried with it a command she found irresistible. Saraswati felt no magic in his command, so she wondered why she obeyed so willingly.

Saraswati glowered at the god, then pouted as his smile did not waver. She grabbed one of the pillows to place under her knees, then knelt on one of the carpets and waited for him to touch her.

Loki approached slowly, taking his time, letting the carpets muffle his steps. Could she sense his whereabouts without looking? A hand barely touched the back of her thigh, trailed up and around her firm little cheek, danced across her back, and laced into her hair. She could feel his breath on her neck and shoulder, causing her own breathing to still. She couldn’t believe how quickly he slid into her, already ready for another round. She couldn’t believe how easily her body accepted him, despite the previous pounding.

Loki started with a slow languid thrust, enjoying the way her cervix opened for him and her vaginal walls clenched around him. Saraswati hummed and moaned in pleasure at the gentle treatment. It didn’t take long for her to catch his rhythm and rock back into him. At first, Loki kept his hands on her round butt and soft hips. When he realized the goddess was fondling her own breasts with her lower arms, he bent over her back and replaced her hands with his. With all this stimulation and slow build, she didn’t simply orgasm this time. She squirted all over Loki’s cock and thighs.

“Good job, your worship,” Loki said, sawing into her slow and gentler to help her relax. “Did you enjoy that? Would you like to do that again?”

“Again? It’s possible to do that more than once?” the book keeper asked with a raw voice.

“Oh yes,” the treasure hunter assured. “I intend to prove it to you.” He proceeded to pound into her hard and fast until they both came together. Weak and breathless, they fell to the floor on their sides, he the big spoon, she the little. He stroked her arms and sides and breasts while they caught their breaths.

“It’s been so long… I’d almost forgotten how good it can feel,” the goddess confessed.

“We aren’t done yet, your worship,” Loki purred against her neck. She felt something poking at the back of her thighs. Then it was gliding between her thighs… right against her wet lips. She moaned in pleasure all over again. 

“You still have more stamina?” she asked with amazement.

“Can a god weary of sex?” Loki challenged. He rode her like this for several minutes until she was a whimpering mess and he was fully hard again. Then he slammed into her and rode her hard and deep. He grew an extra set of hands. Two stroked her thighs and pussy, two fondled her breasts. Saraswati was a moaning mess. She didn’t know what to do with her extra arms, since she couldn’t reach him, so she used them to brace herself against his powerful hips. After an inhuman amount of time, they came together and the goddess fell from her kneeling position. Loki vanished his extra limbs.

Loki took her against the wall next, lifting her easily. He ploughed into her from behind while listening to the delicate glass jars rattle on the dresser nearby. The cool wall on her front contrasted greatly with the radiating heat of sex and she shivered as her whole body tingled from temperature play. “Please, be gentler with me,” she pleaded. Loki complied with a sneaky grin.

He sat her in a chair with her body arched forward. Then he slid into her slow and gentle, but no less deep. He made sure she felt every inch of him gliding, every erogenous zone rubbed. He even made sure to rub high enough to touch her clit. When the bookkeeper managed to hold his gaze, he magicked ridges on the top of his dick. The new stimulation made her eyes flutter and the thief smiled triumphantly. Loki realized she was edging, however, and picked up the pace to bring her to another orgasm.

He carried her bridal style to the middle of the room and took her against a pillar next. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, but it seemed all she could do was hang on for dear life. He snapped into her slow and hard. The goddess could swear he wanted to break the pillar! As Loki increased his pace in this snapping motion, Saraswati squirted against his cock and thighs. “Beautiful!” he praised.

“So… good…” the goddess panted. Good Loki thought, was not good enough. He would have to push her further.

Without removing himself from within her, he carried her over to the bed. The bedpost gave him a wicked idea. He spread her cheeks and slid her down on the golden spiralled rod. To Loki’s surprise, it went in exceptionally easily. He looked at her to make sure she was ok. She merely looked back at him, sweaty and breathless, but dark eyes steady and sure. Loki slowly started to move. He needed to get a feel for this new position. It wasn’t long before he had a rhythm developed with the rod. As he pushed into her pussy, the rod slid slightly out of her anus. When he pulled back, the rod sank a little deeper again. Loki kept this up for a long time. Saraswati seemed in constant orgasm, her head rolling and four sets of nails raking his back and shoulders. Finally he filled her up. When he released her, two loads of semen rushed for the floor.

Saraswati was barely holding herself up on the same bedpost Loki had violated her with. So it was with great surprise when a Loki appeared in front of her when she could still feel the Loki behind her. “What is this magic?” she asked weakly.

“Magic. What else can it be?” Loki drawled. “My clones are as good at pleasuring as I am.” They picked her up together and moved her to the bed. Loki laid down on his back in the middle of the fluffy mattress. Saraswati was placed down on his cock while Clone 1 slid into her gaping anus. Together, they sawed into her, back and forth, at a slow pace. She came. They sat up on their knees and increased their pace. She came. They stood on their knees and pounded into her at the same time. They all three came together.

They laid her down again, this time with Clone 1 on his back. A second clone made himself known at her head. He hovered his dick over her mouth. “Go on, drink from me, nourish yourself on my protein.” Her mouth was already open so she could breathe. She did not resist as he slid into her mouth. She tightened her lips and rolled her tongue lazily around his shaft. When Clone 2 was ready to slide all the way in, she took him easily down her throat. She started making delectable sounds as he invaded her throat. Saraswati was a fountain of honey. She drooled from her mouth and her skin glistened with sweat. The gods took their time in reaching their simultaneous orgasms.

More Loki’s joined the party after this. The goddess found all four hands full of enormous erections. Another clone was rubbing his cock over her foot and between her toes. Clone 8 thought it better to lick her other foot and up her calves and between her toes. Nine Loki’s. “Too much!” she panted. “I surrender! You win! Stop, or I’ll go crazy!” They did not stop.

Undulating… Hands, mouths and dicks were everywhere. Saraswati could feel stimulation on every part of her body. Loki could feel all the pleasure of his clones at once. It was more than he’d bargained for. He would have to practice extreme self control not to cum before she did.

The nine kept up this pace, this passion, filling her and covering her with cum, sweat and saliva. The goddess herself passed through countless orgasms and squirted too many times to count. It was a long and passionate night. She stopped begging after a while and just lay there limp, taking it all. Nothing existed but pleasure and Loki. 

Loki was finally growing weary, too. But he wanted one more push further, a grand finale, of sorts. He made just one more clone and slid it next to him. Clone 9 pushed his dick into her pussy along side Loki’s. The bulge was incredible, and he could make out the two seperate dicks. They thrust and pounded for a very long time. The woman was on constant orgasm again, and the other clones continued their tasks and cummings. Loki watched the little woman closely and paced himself, all of himselves. Her eyes rolled as she started losing consciousness. She was so close to just one more…

Saraswati let out an almighty scream that made the peacocks take flight. She squirted hard on the two cocks within her womb. Eight clones ejaculated on or within her. They vanished back into their creator. The two in her womb thrust a little more, rubbing against each other. The final clone cummed in her womb and vanished. The real Loki was left. Saraswati was about to pass out. Loki would never have admitted it, but he was about to pass out as well. This endeavor had taken all of his physical and magical energy. One more good hard thrust and the goddess knew no more. Loki allowed himself to cum one last time, then fell asleep as well.

Loki woke alone in the bed and to the sound of a strange string instrument. Someone had cleaned him and covered him with a sheet up to his waist. Loki threw the sheet back and placed his feet on the carpeted floor. The bed was also clean, as was all evidence of their many forays. Loki saw her then. Saraswati was sitting on the pile of pillows. She wore the first outfit Loki had seen her in again, a broad smile on her face. Loki soon identified her instrument as a sitar. She played it with two hands, the other two were no longer in sight.

“Loki!” she cried when she saw him. She placed the sitar aside and reached up to him. The god realized he was naked then, and magicked himself into his traveling leathers and cape. “You are surely more than the god of mischief, my lord, for your libedo has taken me to new and glorious places. Stay with me and become the god of sex.”

“That is a title I do not desire,” Loki said simply. He was still standing and she was still reaching for him from her cushions, almost groveling at his feet. Loki smiled at the thought.

“Then stay! Stay with me and we can make love like that every night!” she begged, her dark eyes showing a hint of desperation and a hint of weariness.

“I also do not desire that.” Loki tried not to make is sound harsh or cruel, but some things can’t be helped. Saraswati flinched below him. “I told you why I came and why I must leave. Will you hold your end of the bargain?” The goddess pouted and pointed to a corner where the bird cage was carefully propped. 

Loki sauntered over, summoned his key, unlocked the cage, and withdrew the scroll. Just for good measure, he tested it with his Seidr (how did it get so low?) to make sure it was still the Forgotten scroll he had sought. Then he vanished the scroll to his dimensional pocket and handed the key back to its owner. It was then Loki realized he had not found the key the goddess had placed in her hair during all their night’s activity.

“How can you leave me like this?” She sounded desperate and desolate, tears welled in her eyes.

“How did you think this would end?” Loki said coldly, eyebrows raised. “I really must be going. Will you be so kind as to show me the way out?” Angry and sad, Saraswati turned her back and hugged herself.

“You’re so desperate to abandon me, you find your own way out.” Loki knew tears were dripping down her cheeks now. Perhaps he had overdone it trying to satisfy her. Loki said nothing but sauntered to the window above the bed. It was big enough. The height was not so bad. He climbed up on the ledge and dropped to the ground. The last thing he heard as he disappeared into the forest was her anguished voice screaming his name.


End file.
